List of Episodes
Ep. 90: "A Small Archipelago of Noses" *Ep. 89: "Transparity" *Ep. 88: "Grotesquerie Ray" *Ep. 87: "I Speak Sea Plane" *Ep. 86: "The Junius Issue" *Ep. 85: "Steamin' John" *Ep. 84: "Pedagogical Sex Father" *Ep. 83: "The Roderick Group" *Ep. 82: "Yelling at Trees" *Ep. 81: "It Tastes Like the Forest" *Ep. 80: "I Was the Red Robin" *Ep. 79: "We Are Not Snow Giants" *Ep. 78: "Driving Lesson Costume" *Ep. 77: "The Derivation of Donk" *Ep. 76: "The Cherry of Somebody's Appeal" *Ep. 75: "Mean Baby" *Ep. 74: "The Omnibus of Wilburforce" *Ep. 73: "Ketchup is Hard to Remove" *Ep. 72: "Diddling is the MacGuffin" *Ep. 71: "Everybody Has a Hamburger" *Ep. 70: "Bad Cop, Worse Cop, Man in Bathrobe" *Ep. 69: "Campfire Spaghetti Party" *Ep. 68: "The Opposite of Sherlock Holmes" *Ep. 67: "All of the Small Beer" *Ep. 66: "If I Could Stop Time" *Ep. 65: "Trumpet Discrimination" *Ep. 64: "Sunset University" *Ep. 63: "A Topcoat of Bonkers" *Ep. 62: "Cat Butt Was Real" *Ep. 61: "Neighborhood Stick Fight" *Ep. 60: "Writ in His Boots" *Ep. 59: "Insufferabilityism" *Archive Holiday Edition - "The Story of Lola" *Ep. 58: "Squirearchy of Monks" *Ep. 57: "Unfair" *Ep. 56: "We Paradise in Our Wake" *Ep. 55: "A Welsh Troll" *Ep. 54: "This Is Not YOUR Kennel" *Ep. 53: "Kennebunkhead" *Ep. 52: "The Choad Building" *Ep. 51: "In Pursuit of an Errant Leaf" *Ep. 50: "Check Your Six" *Ep. 49: "A Red Light in a Strange Town" *Ep. 48: "Wherever Trail Needs to Be Built" *Ep. 47: "Esquivalience" *Ep. 46 Special: Origin of Roderick on the Line *Ep. 45: "The Conditions of Love" *Ep. 44: "The Story of Lola" *Ep. 43: "Waiting for Our Duck" *Ep. 42: "Your Hands Would Be Your Passport" *Ep. 41: "In Lieu of a Laundromat" *Ep. 40: "Status Butter" *Ep. 39: "Darth of Options" *Ep. 38: "With My Mind Bullets" *Ep. 37: "The CEO of Magic" *Ep. 36: "Uncle Licky" *Ep. 35: "You Give 'Em Israeli Eyes" *Ep. 34: "A Shit Barge Full of Long Pigs" *Ep. 33: "Starts to Slurry" *Ep. 32: "Incidental Boners" *Ep. 31: "Our Orange Franklin" *Ep. 30: "Cement Gravy Boat of Suffering" *Ep. 29: "Eventually My Scabs Healed" *Ep. 28: "The Sheriff of Twisp" *Ep. 27: "Bellinghamming" *Ep. 26: "Go Practice the Car" *Ep. 25: "Super Train" *Ep. 24: "The Wrong Mustache" *Ep. 23: "Flange of the Angel Curve" *Ep. 22: "My Own Dungeon Master" *Ep. 21: "Dead Rubber Girl in My Closet" *Ep. 20: "We Can All Agree on Cheese" *Ep. 19: "Finger Camping Trip" *Ep. 18: "Main Pastrami Incisor" *Ep. 17: "Antisocially Promoted" *Ep. 16: "Cotton Candy Pink Poofy La-La" *Ep. 15: "Covered in Sauce" *Ep. 14: "Big City Apology" *Ep. 13: "Then There Was Pump Chili" *Ep. 12: "Cold-Calling the Jewess" *Ep. 11: "Everybody Knew What Mr. Finnell Did" *Ep. 10: "They Usually Come in the Mornings" *Ep. 09: "He Was Apparently a Talented Baker" *Ep. 08: "The Reptilian Behind the Long Pig Mask" *Ep. 07: "The Compulsive Sherry Algorithm" *Ep. 06: "String Art Owls, Copper Pipe, and Bono's Boss" *Ep. 05: "Carry on, Maude" *Ep. 04: "Sears Would Call Me Husky" *Ep. 03: "The Viet Cong Can Smell the Soap" *Ep. 02: "White Leather Carpet" *Ep. 01: "Keep Moving and Get Out of the Way" *Ep. 00: "Suit of Vomit"